


Dear son

by Xinaa_isa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Naga, One Shot, brief mention of ardyn, or the snake lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinaa_isa/pseuds/Xinaa_isa
Summary: Prompt from the Kinkmeme "The snake lady in the hollow dungeon thinks Prompto is her child."





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there may be some strange words or wrong ones! so if you could be a sweetheart and tell me to correct them i would happy to do it!!
> 
> Anyway, i hope you like it!
> 
> (This prompt was already filled but i didn't like how it was, so i did one version on my own!)

She remembered. A freckled face. Blond hair. Withe skin. Rosy cheeks. Chubby hands. Small body. Just walking.

 

She remembered her son.

 

She remembered the pain. After the conception. The darkness entering her body and her baby. The pain during the birth. How her son wasn’t like the others boys. He didn’t have black eyes. More pain. It wasn’t “He”, it was “It”. 

 

She remembered the curiosity. Why her “unit” wasn’t like the others? Where did all the darkness that was supposed to be inside him go? Why the darkness that they put inside it after his creation didn’t stay there? 

 

She remembered the fear. The man with the reddish hair came. He too was curious about her unit. They decided to implant more darkness inside it, more than whatever unit could resist without breaking. 

 

it was her unit. She didn’t want it broke. She didn’t want it dark. She wanted for it to walk on it’s own. She wanted for it to accomplish big things in the future. She wanted for it to grow.

 

She wanted him to live.

 

And so she remembered how she took him, how she ran away with him in her arms, feeling his warm body. She knew just one place for the two of them to be safe. Insomnia. And so she crossed the ocean. But she couldn’t go closer than Duscae. She was so close but so far at the same time. 

 

And then the darkness came.

 

And she knew where the darkness that was supposed to be inside her son was.

 

It was inside her.

 

It hurt.

 

it hurt it hurt it hurtithurt ithurtithu rt ithu rtith ur tit hur ti th urt———-

 

Her son. Her son was crying. Her son was getting wet with the rain. She must keep him dry. She must keep him warm. She must——-

 

Who is that man? Why is he taking her son? Don’t— It’s her son—! Not yours—! Give it- give it back! Where—-? Where is he going? Where is he going with her son?! He looked at her. He says something— What is he saying?

 

“…orry… i couldn’t sav…uo… but i wi… ve your son…”

 

——————————- - - - - -- - -- -----

 

And then the man walked away with the child he found besides the dying body of a woman attacked by daemons probably. The child was fine. But the woman was covered in horrible cuts way too big for her to live. What the man didn’t know was, that the cut where from her body changing. Changing to became one of those daemons. 

 

The man saw that the kid carried a barcode in his right wrist. If he wanted to go back to his home with his wife and the child, he should keep the barcode out of sight. So he ripped a piece of his clothes and tied it in the child wrist, not before looking at it. There were just numbers. He took 4 of them. 1025. It was going to became a date. His child birthdate. October 25. And so he walked back to her wife. Their mission was completed here and they must talk before going back to their home with their new member.

 

——————- - - - - — - - — ——- — -- - -- - -- - —-- - -

 

“Guys did you hear that?!” They just got inside the stupid cave and the first thing they hear is murmurs. Prompto was already so done with this and the just started!

 

“Probably daemons. Something obvious given the location we are.” Said Ignis while he walked over to Noctis in the front.

 

They were inside of Fociaugh Hollow, searching for Ramuh’s mark. They went on and on, fighting with some daemons in the way till they came to a bifurcation.

 

“So… which way?” Asks Prompto while looking at the others.

 

“Let’s try for the right one first…” Says Noctis, walking to the path on his right. After a few strides They are at the end of the path, in front of them is some kind of hole where they can’t go down.

 

“Well, this is a dead end” Said Gladio liking his tongue “Good job Prince Charmless.”

 

“Hmrgr…” Noctis grunted while going back on his steps.

 

“Whoa! This is huge! Wait, what is..? AAAHHH!!!!” Prompto’s scream tore the silence and alerted the others, who were already going on the other path. “Dammit, Prompto!!” Noctis ran back to the other side to find that Prompto wasn’t there anymore.

 

“Its a fucking snake!!!! Gods, this is horrible!!! Let me goo!!!!!!! Why me?!?!?!” Noctis could hear Prompto’s scream from down the hole at the end of the path.

 

“Noct, this way!” Screamed Ignis from the other tunnel. Noctis ran to the others and at the end of the tunnel they came to an open space with some light coming from the celling that was open on some parts to the outside.

 

“Gods, Why does this things always happen to me??!?!” Prompto screamed from the other side of the cave. They could hear that he was fighting with something, probably more daemons.

 

“We are coming Prompto!” Screamed Gladio while fighting some daemons with Noctis and Ignis. After a minute they regrouped with Prompto.

 

“You right budy?” Asked Noctis while helping Prompto catch some air

 

“No? I just got kidnaped by some frigging big ass snake to end in the middle of group of daemons, tell if I am right now?!” Prompto thought that he was so done with this cave at the start but now he just wanted to say good bye to it and NEVER came back.

 

“I think he is right, a little freaked, but right” said Ignis while ruffling Prompto’s hair.

 

“Come on damsel in distress, we have a mark to get” Teased Gladio before he started to walk in the front, Noctis and Prompto in the middle, and Ignis at the back, just in case anything would happen.

 

They walked till they saw a part with little to no rocks on it, thats when Prompto started freaking out again.

 

“Guys, I know she is here, I can feel it!” he hid behind Noctis while they walked to the center. Suddenly, the snake appeared from below them.

 

“She is here!!!! Help me Noct!!!! Do something!!” While Prompto ran to the back of the group, the snake got closer and that was when they saw that it had a woman’s head. “Do something yourself!” Answered Noctis in a lazy way. Then the snake started to say something while looking at them.

 

“…my….baby….where is…my….baby…”

 

“I didn’t know your mother was a snake Prompto!” Joked Gladio in a murmur to Prompto who just scuffed and hid more in the back of Ignis and Gladio. Feeling like going with the joke, Noctis answered the snake “I know where he is” and the snake answered to them.

 

“That would mean… YOU took him!!!!” The snake screamed and then started to attack them.

 

They fought it for a while till they finally killed it, but before it melted in a puddle of darkness they heard her for the last time.

 

“Bring back…my baby…” and just like that she disappeared.

 

“What was she talking about?” Asked Ignis somewhat disturbed by the fact that a daemon could speak the human language.

 

“She kept talking about a baby, right? wonder why…” Answered Noctis while looking at the others.

 

“Well, i just hope her baby is okey and not being another giant snake! I don’t want to deal with another snake!” Prompto got closer tho the others like a way to hide himself if another snake appeared.

 

“Just like Prompto said, if there is another snake, I don't want to deal with it today so let’s hurry and get that mark so we can go back to the heaven” Gladio started walking to one of the paths hoping it would be the right one. Noctis and Prompto followed him closely while Ignis remained in the back a few seconds thinking.

 

“Such a curious thing… to think she thought Prompto was her child…” And just like that he started walking to catch the others.

 

 ...


End file.
